Dragons of Fiore
by QueenOfTheives
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't what she said she was? What if she had kept her true self a secret all this time? What happens when she returns from a mission with Team Natsu and has amnesia? Will she show her true self? How will everyone react?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh yes... a new story... I know - WRITE THE CHAPTERS FOR EXISTING STORIES! lol, but this one HAD to be written... it was practically begging me :) And you guessed it... it's a FAIRY TAIL story XD **

**Please enjoy my twist on the norm :)**

* * *

**What if Lucy wasn't what she said she was? What if she had kept her true self a secret all this time? What happens when she returns from a mission with Team Natsu and has amnesia? Will she show her true self? How will everyone react?**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy had finally returned from a three year long solo mission. She had finally decided to show her true power. She was extremely powerful. A rival even to Gildarts and the Master. Surpassing the Dragon Slayers, Mira and even Erza and Jellal. Though no-one knew except for the Master. He was also the only one who knew her true self. She was welcomed back… and reunited with Team Natsu. They noticed that she was stronger when she called forth all of her Golden keys, when she fought with them to defeat their enemies and could transfer her spirits' power into herself.

The first time she did this was when they were fighting a Dark Guild on an S-Class mission. She called forth Loke, and then called forth his powers. Suddenly, there were two Leos'. A man and a woman version of Leo the Lion, leader of the Zodiac. She later explained to her awed team that the three year mission had not only been to perform espionage for someone (she would not go into any more detail than that), but to train her powers. She neglected to inform them of the fact that what she could do, no Celestial Mage could do… Celestial Mages were not supposed to transform into their spirits…

* * *

Team Natsu have just returned from a very long mission... They battled many demons and monsters and in reward gained enough jewels for them each to retire... though none of them wanted to. However, they returned with fatal injuries... none as horrid as the resident Celestial Mage's Lucy Heartfelia... she had battled bravely... defeating more than her portion of the monsters... stunning her teammates with her abilities...

Unfortunately, her injuries were very bad... she now has amnesia... and doesn't remember anything… this is where our story begins…

* * *

**You know, I really love doing this... writing, that is. I just can't stop...**

**Anywho... as you can probably tell,****_ Lucy has a secret..._**** You will find out in the next chapter.**

**Hem hem... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**_Remember... Reviews make the pen flow faster my dahrlinks ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here :) **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I'm not a Celestial Mage..." I am very confused... who are these people...

"Ahahahahah, really Luce, ya gotta stop messing around... ahahahahah" the pink-haired one laughed.

"If you are not a Celestial Mage, what are you?" the red-head commanded.

"I'm a Dragon..." I mean, really it's kind of obvious...

Silence... then they all burst out laughing...

"No really... I'm a Dragon" My arms form a sweeping motion and my body transforms... wings sprout from my back and my fingernails elongate, as do my teeth... in a flash I'm a dragon... the Queen of dragons...

Dumbfounded, the people of the guild stare at me with gaping jaws...

Then the questions start... millions flying through the air... clawing at my ears... trying to be heard... _Why didn't you tell us? How can you do Celestial Magic? Why did you pretend to be so weak?_ Lisanna... Now that I have a problem with... I transform back to a human and open my mouth to retort... but the infuriated words never left my lips...

"She was never weak you insolent little being. She summoned the Spirit King, protected Leo, collected all the Celestial Keys, summoned more than one Celestial Spirit at once, she did it all in _human_ form. None of you _humans_ seem to be able to understand how strong someone needs to be to have the ability to perform any of that magic. If a regular _human_ had attempted any of that, their body would have been torn apart by the level of magical energy running through them. You really are idiots." Ahh, my dragons have come at last...

"Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Acnologica, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Zirconis, Atlas Flame, Motherglare, Scissor Runner, Revire, Dark Dragon, Rock Dragon... how are you?"

"We are well, my Queen" Grandeeney replied with a bow. A smile lifted my lips, they really shouldn't do that, they know how much I hate it...

Suddenly shouts erupted from the three Dragon slayers present... pinky, metal-face and the cute blue one...

* * *

**Another chapter... 'cuz I couldn't wait to post it :)**

**Please read and review :)**


End file.
